SasuHina Galau
by boucha
Summary: chap 3 update nihhh... lanjutan dari game gaje Akatsuki. Sasuke terkejut mendengar pernyataan Deidara. Jangan-jangan yang selama ini jadi stalkernya Sasuke, si makhluk banci ini. Yang nyebarin foto Sasuke lagi e'e dari mulai buka bokser, ngeden, ngupil sembari menikmati bunyi plung plung plung…dan muka leganya pas cemplungan terakhir terdengar ituuuuu, itu jangan-jangan Deidara..
1. SasuHina galau chap 1

Author : Ketemu lagi sama Boucha! *lambai-lambai upil*.

Pein : Kagak sopan lu! Kaga khatam SD ya!

Author : Gue anak yang ditukar. Jadi dari kecil gue mbabu bukan sekolah *mewek ngelap ingus*.

Itachi : Pantes tampang lu abstrak gitu. Pasti korban tabrak setrika ya!

Author : Ya kaga pape muke gue disetrika. Yang penting muke gue ga kusut keriput kaya muke lu *author kabur*

Fic ini bergenre humor, di fic ini mungkin storynya akan berpusat sama pasangan Akatsuki SasuHina, author harap kemunculan OOC disini tetap bisa menjadi pemanisOkay, enjoy it!.

Warning : Ga akan bikin kenyang baca fic ini. Yang laper tetep laper yang lagi miskin tetep melarat *kayak author*.

Pairing : Akatsuki SasuHina.

Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto, kalau jadi milik saya isinya penuh sama curhatan galau saya yang cetar membahana sesuatu banget.

MAAFKAN MISSTYPO YAKKH...

**Ya ya Tidak tidak**

**Eng ing eng pararapsarap...*music opening***

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, dia capek seharian menemani Hanabi shoping barang diskonan di Tanah Abang. Berfikir bahwa minum sebotol teh pucuk har*m mungkin bakal meredakan sedikit kerongkongannya yang kering. Beranjak dari sofa dengan gerakan yang serba slowmotion menuju kulkas. Dibukanya pintu kulkas, tangannya cekatan meraih sebotol teh pucuk har*m.

Hinata membuka tutup botol teh pucuk har*m, mengintip sedikit kedalam isi kemasan botol tersebut."Aman. Engga ada uletnya" pikirnya.

Ya...siapa sih yang mau beli sebotol teh pucuk har*m kalo iklannya pake ulet gitu? Salah-salah tu ulet saking nafsunya ngejar peluk eh pucuk, tu ulet ikutan nyemplung ke botol kan jijay banget.

Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Hinata kembali bersandar disofa. Tangannya memijit pelan pergelangan kakinya yang membengkak. Ingatannya melayang pada 2 jam sebelumnya. Dimana dia tengah diseret-seret Hanabi berdesak-desakan demi dapetin DISKONAN DASTER KEMBANG-KEMBANG. Demi apa coba, desek-desekan diantara ibu-ibu gendut yang membuat dirinya terjepit sesak nafas tenggelem bagaikan ditelen tsunami, berenang bareng paus bau amis, keinjek kaki sebesar gajah terdampar di bulu ketiak gondrong ibu-ibu.

Hell No! Hinata ga mau meneruskan membayangkan kejadian setelah itu.

Tangannya meraih remote tv, mengganti-ganti channel yang ada dengan bosan dan kemudian berhenti pada channel SC*V. Sebuah tayangan game gaje dengan kumpulan host dengan tampang ga absurd.

Layar TV menampilkan si Dei sang Host yang sampe saat ini selalu diragukan jenis kelaminnya.

"Kali ini acara Embuh Lah Ya kedatangan tamu spesial. Dia seorang aktor ganteng yang lagi naik daun. Iiiihh...akika jadi grogi cyiiiinnn" Deidara mulai kumat.

Tobi yang merupakan sesama host menjewer telinga Deidara dengan keras. "Inget Dei, ini masih siang. Yey sama eke kan bereksongnya malem,ngalong ihhhh..." cubit cubit Deidara.

"Ikh, tapi cyin yang ini bener-bener ga nguatin. Eke sampe pingin pisong dicelana nih kalo liat dia..emh emhhhh.." Deidara langsung masang tampang mupeng.

Seluruh penonton yang ada di studio muntah berjamaah.

"Hentikan obrolan menjijikan kalian. Kita lagi live. Gak bisa diedit bego!" seru Itachi.

"Aih... Itechong, Yey iri gegara aktor yang diundang jelas lebih cucok lebih HOOOODDD (Hot) daripada Yey kan..." Deidara memonyongkan mulutnya ketika kata hot meluncur dari bibir seksinya.

Itachi kontan melongo, bingung menghadapi dua banci jadi-jadian ini. Lebih baik menyapa penonton yang ada di rumah aja lah, pikir Itachi.

"Selamat sore penonton yang ada dirumah! Kembali lagi ke kuis kesayangan kita Embuh Lah Ya, tentunya ditemani sama Ita-kun host paling tampan sedunia." seru Itachi ceria, penggemar Itachi berteriak riuh. Sementara itu di sebuah rumah dengan sekumpulan ibu-ibu arisan spontan bercermin meneliti permukaan kulit wajahnya.  
"Jeng Inem, jangan sampe deh ngefans sama Ita-kun. Ntar ketularan keriputnya" ucap salah satu ibu-ibu arisan sembari mengoleskan ponds age miracling yang bisa membuat kulit wajahmu tampak sepuluh tahun lebih muda. Gimana ceritanya kalo yang pake anak balita? Apa mungkin kulit wajahnya berubah jadi sel telur atou sperma atou malah muka bapaknya? Oke abaikan.

Kembali lagi ke studio SC*V

Deidara terlihat sedang menuntun seorang pria yang wajahnya ditutupi sobekan kardus SUSU SGMmhhh. Sumpah ga modal banget acara ini.

"Ayo un tebak ini siapa unn?" ujar Deidara dengan mencubit cubit si aktor yang menjadi tamu dalam acara kuis ini.

Tobi yang udah ga sabar menyambar sobekan kardus dari sang aktor.

Seketika cahaya muncul menyeruak menyinari sang aktor, jangan lupakan efek bling bling disekitarnya dan angin sepoi sepoi dari kipas angin yang Itachi letakkan persis didepan muka sang aktor. Semakin menambah efek dramatis. Apalagi saat Sasuke dengan gaya coolnya membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu memperlihatkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang seksi. Seluruh penonton yang ada distudio nosebleed seketika, begitu juga Hinata yang sedang menonton TV.

Sasuke Uchiha dengan tampang angkuhnya melangkah maju, tiba-tiba dari atas bertebaran bulu-bulu ayam boiler yang Tobi bawa dari tempat penjagalan ayam milik Nyonyah Karin.

Sehelai bulu ayam mendarat masuk kedalam lubang hidung Sasuke yang sukses membuatnya HATCHHHOO HATTCHOOO...

*Hening...hening banget.

.

"Bisa langsung dimulei aja ga kuisnya?" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Oke langsung aja ya...eh maaf penonton ada jeda iklan dulu...sampai ketemu di 5 menit berikutnya. YAK CUUUUTT" teriak Pein yang tiba-tiba nongol di depan camera, berharap muka gantengnya di close up masuk tipi.

.

.

Opera sabun lewat...

*iklan* gambar bulu ketek gondrong muncul, seorang banci terlihat datang ke warung kelontong| Jeng reksonnahnya satu yachh...* ucapnya pada ibu-ibu pemilik warung yang memiliki ukuran dada yang segede bola basket | buat cewek apa cowok nih| ya buat keteklah, jeng...| *gambar bulu ketek gondrong berubah jadi gundul

.

*iklan* Papa: adeeeekk...| ya papa | dino yang makan hati namanya apa?|

JOMBLOSAURUS graw graw graw

.

*iklan* (Dunia lain)Nyeraaahhh nyeraaaahhh *lambain tangan ke kamera| Kenapa? Ga kuat?| iya belum pake viag*a sih *masang tampang melas*|ada penampakan apa? Dimana bentuknya gimana? Bentuk gangguan seperti apa? Suara-suara, sentuhan atau bagaimana?| semua semua ada| dimana?| itu, saya liat mantan saya lagi jalan sama pacar barunya, nyeseeeeekkk banget rasanya...| *host frustasi nelen lilin jadi ngepedh*

.

.

*Tarararaptarararap*

Jeng jeng jeng

Tayangan TV kembali memunculkan acara kuis Embuh Lah Ya...

.

.

"Kembali lagi bersama saya Dei-chan The Sexplorer yang suka imut..." seru tobi centil, "Dan Tobi the hotpants yang absurd" lanjut Deidara ketus.

.

.

"Oke ga usah nunggu lama, waktu kita udah hampir habis tau! Kita mulai aja kuis ini. Kuis yang pertama tebak cepattttttt..." ucap Itachi diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan penonton studio.

"Em ehm... oke Sasuke Uchiha, satu pertanyaan anda hanya diberi waktu 5 detik untuk menjawabnya. Pertanyaan ini berisi seputar hal-hal umum artinya semua kategori masuk. Mengerti?" tanya pein pada Sasuke yang sudah duduk di kursi panasnya *loh?

.

.

"Hn..." jawab Sasuke cool...

Para penonton distudio dan yang dirumah tak terkecuali Hinata nosebleeed lagi.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa Sasuke tampannya..."pekik Hinata sambil cipok cipok remote TV ganas.

.

.

"Oke pertanyaan pertama. Kalo Past Continuous Tense itu artinya apaan yah. Tolong jelaskan dalam bentuk contoh!" tanya Tobi

"Gampang! Balikan sama mMANTAN!" ucap Sasuke ketus

"Tolelot tolelot toletoletolot duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttt" suara bel berbunyi.

"Yakkkk betuuuuuulll... Sasuke Uchiha memang jenius.." puji Pein tulus.

Penonton tepuk tangan.

"Siapa dulu kakaknya,gue!" sahut Itachi bangga.

.

.

"Oke dilanjut pertanyaan kedua. Sebutin 4 sifat pemimpin yang baik!"

"Cih, Siddiq, Amanah, sama Tabliq!"

"Kurang satu Saskeeehhh..." ucap Deidara genit

.

.

Penonton muntah seketika

"Kan Fathonah udah ditangkep KPK..." jawab Sasuke inocent

Heniiiiiing Heniiiiiiiiiiing banget *Prok prok prok prok* "Sasuke emang jenius" teriak salah satu penonton | "Iya Sasuke hebat"| "Saskeeyy aku padamu" | "Sasyukuuunn mu:*mu:*mu:* (kirim cipok maut)" dan penonton pun ribut sendiri.

.

.

"Stop!" seru Itachi gusar . Tampaknya dia iri melihat Sasuke banyak fansnya. "Pertanyaan ketiga. Pertanyan ini tentang kuis tebak. Sasuke, anda akan berpartner dengan salah satu rekan saya. Ah Pein, Pein saja. Dia akan memandu anda untuk menebak kata yang akan muncul di layar helm yang anda kenakan ini *Itachi menujuk sebuah helm jelek yang memiliki layar digital* Jelas?"

.

.

"Hn..."

Kemudian Sasuke memakai helm tersebut, begitu dipakai langsung memunculkan sebuah tulisan.

"Yak waktunya 1 menit untuk setiap pertanyaan. Mulai" *Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttt*

.

Sasuke mulai menebak "Benda?"

"Tidak tidak..." Pein menjawab dengan gaya cool.

"Makhluk hidup?"

"Bisa jadi"

"Manusia?"

"Bisa jadi"

"Pria?"

"Tidaaaakk tidak"

"Wanita?"

"Bisa jadi"

"Hah? Terus jenis kelaminnya apa? Waria?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Tidak tidak tidak Sasuke." Ucap Pein sembari ngenyot ngenyot SUSU bantal realgooth, gemes liat Sasuke.

"Tapi nyata kan?"

"Bisa jadi"

"Bisa dilihat?"

"Bisa jadiii"

"Bisa bikin nangis?"

"Ya! Ya..."

"Bisa dikenang?"

"Yayayayayay YAAAA"

"KENANGAN MANTAN!"

"IYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA"

Sasuke membanting helmnya, sebel sama pertanyaan ga mutu gitu. Penonton bersorak gembira, secara emang Sasuke kan JOMBLO sekarang. Sementara itu, Hinata galau seketika.

.

.

"kuis no empat jeng jeng jeng silakan, Sasuke akan di pandu oleh Itachi..."

Sasuke mendengus kesal "Benda?"

"Tidak" itachi sok cool berharap penonton nosebleed yang ada penonton malah muntah.

"Tentang waktu?"

"Bisa jadi"

"Tentang sejarah?"

"Ya"

"Orang?"

"Yoyoiiiii" itachi cengengesan dan semakin bersemangat, Sasuke mencium gelagat ga jelas dari kakaknya ini.

"Ummmm...*gaya imut, penonton tewas kehabisan darah acara bubar Sasuke dipenjara* Selalu diingat?"

"YA YA BETTUULL" Itachi semakin semangat sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Inisian MS?"

"YA YA YA"

"Brengsek! MANTAN SIALAN!"

Sasuke pundung seketika...

.

.

Penonton semakin senang, terbukti Sasuke emang jomblo sekarang.

"Tenang Sasuke, wanita diciptakan dari tulang rusuk pria. See, berapa banyak tulang rusuk pria? Segitulah wanita yang harus dimiliki pria. Masih banyak wanita yang harus kau pacari lupakan saja mantanmu itu" ucap Pein sok bijak.

.

Sasuke makin pundung

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Hinata Hyuuga menahan diri buat ga minum baygon...

.

.

bersambung...

Mengharap review...

Biar cepet update lagi...

Yang review aku cipokcipokcipok maut


	2. SasuHina Galau Chap 2

Author kembali dari jalan-jalan malming sama pacarrrrrr...

Terus dateng kekontrakan terus buka tengtop terus ngetik terus update terus mengharap review...

Aizen* Author berharap dikau sudi membaca chap ini dan meninggalkan angpau buat daku...

Guest* ya ya ya anda benar...mantan Sasuke adalah Hinata...

Arum* iya...emang gaje sesuai sama isi hati author gaje juga...semoga ga ngecewain kamu deh chap yang ini... :*

Aiko* bertebaran lah fic humor, asal jangan perasaan aku aja yang kamu humorin yaaaa...

Emma-nyaaan* itu eat bulaga kan yaaa...ada kuis yang ya ya ya tidak tidak tidak itu loohh emma cantik... semoga kamu suka deh sama author eh chap ini...

Nowan* ini udah dilanjut, semoga ga kecewa dehh... J

Mushi* udah lanjut nih...mau dilanjut sampe mana kita? Ke pelaminan sama aku udah siap belum?

Lightning* sinih mu mu mu :* :* sini sini cepet *monyongin bibir

Fic ini bergenre humor, di fic ini mungkin storynya akan berpusat sama pasangan Akatsuki SasuHina, author harap kemunculan OOC disini tetap bisa menjadi pemanis Okay, enjoy it!.

Warning : Ga akan bikin kenyang baca fic ini. Yang laper tetep laper yang lagi miskin tetep melarat *kayak author*. Makanya rajin ngasih review biar author makin rajin update...review kalian penyemangat akuuuuu... tapi kalo kalian kasih duit author lebih bersemangat lagi looohh...

Pairing : Akatsuki SasuHina.

Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto, kalau jadi milik saya isinya penuh sama curhatan galau saya yang cetar membahana sesuatu banget.

MAAFKAN MISSTYPO YAH...

**CHAPTER 2 UPDATE NIH...MIHIHIHIHIHIMUAMUAMUA...**

Itachi ketawa ngakak, merasa puas, sukses bikin Sasuke yang angkuh terpuruk. Kapan lagi dia ngeliat imouto nya OOC gini.

"Udahan ah! Ga kuat mental gue ikut acara ginian!" seru Sasuke frustasi. Penonton semakin histeris Sasuke AVAILABLE sekarang.

Hinata nangis sesenggukan...

"Sasuke kun...hikkksssss...hiks..."

.

.

.

Deidara yang ga tega sama keadaan Sasuke segera mengambil alih acara. "Yakh...penonton berhubung bintang tamunya lagi terpuruk, kita kasih iklan dulu yaaaa...sampe Sasuke-kun move on deh...mihihihihihi..daaaaaaahh"

.

.

Opera sabun

*iklan sinetron tukang bubur jadi banci | terlihat seorang ustad tengah ceramah dikelilingi ibu-ibu.| "Terkadang gebetan itu seperti acara TV, bapa-bapa ibu-ibu"| Bapa-bapa ibu-ibu manggut manggut.| "Kita hanya bisa melihat, menyukai & mendengar tapi dia tidak pernah tau kalau kita memperhatikannya"| *heniiiiiiiinnngg, Haji Muhidin, **Aiko, Emma-nyaaan** & reader yang JOMBLO galau seketika.

.

*iklan Tengtop Si Unyil| **Nowan** "Nyil, ga pegel apa bawa Tengtop emak Lu kemana-mana terus? Kali-kali bawa pacar napa"| Unyil "Mau gimana lagi, gue kan JOMBLO! Emang boleh gue bawa pacar Lu kemana-mana?"

.

*Iklan lampu philip| "Rumahmu gelap banget yah **Lightning**"| "Iya. Tadi lampunya putus!"| "Beli lagi donk. Yang bagusan lampu Philip kek."| "Gak usah"| "Kenapa?"| "Ntar juga balikan lagi."| o,O

.

.

*iklan cuplikan Mancing mania| "Ya penonton, saya udah strike penonton. Sepertinya ikan lele penonton"| "Wah...tarik terus... **Arum**, tarik tarik tarik"| "Jangan tarik doang donk **Guest **...kan harus diulur juga, kalo cuma ditarik doang nanti malah putus."| "Mending putus sekalian daripada ditarik ulur terus...saaaakiiiiiiiiiiiiiidddhhh saaaaakiiiidh beuuuudddd"| ternyata jomblo korban PHP.

.

.

*iklan Afika (Kesukaan author, pernah author tweet)

|Afiiiikaaaaaaaaa| iyaaaaaaa| aku punya pacar baru loooohhh| hah jaluuuuukkk?| pacar baru bego! Telinga lu kemanain? Gak dipasang?| ohh jeruk?| ih bego, pacar baru nih kenalin namanya Aldi **Mushi**| haaaaaaaaaaa itukan pacar Afikaaaaaaaa| kemudian afika n cecil cakar-cakaran sementara pacar cecil "Nenek ayam ayam inyong manaaaaa"

.

*iklan cuplikan berita| ya pemirsa, dicurigai soal-soal UN untuk SMA tahun ini sudah bocor. Hal ini terbukti dari ditemukannya beberapa kunci jawaban yang beredar di kalangan siswa SMA saat sidak oleh petugas di beberapa sekolah tadi pagi. Bagaimana tanggapan menteri pendidikan mengenai hal ini? Silakan bapak menteri **AIZEN**| Ya...hal ini sudah terlanjur terjadi yang kita bisa lakukan saat ini hanyalah memperketat penjagaan supaya kunci-kunci jawaban dan soal tidak menyebar lagi.| Lalu apakah sudah ada pemecahan untuk menanggulangi UN tahun depan Pak?| Sudah...sudah tentu.| Lalu, langkah-langkah seperti apa yang diambil oleh bapak?| Saya akan melapisi soal-soal UN dengan Charm Bodyfit, anti kerut anti bocor.| Heeeeeennnnnnnniiiiiiiing bangeeeett...

.

.

Layar TV kembali menampilkan acara kuis Embuh Lah Ya.

Pein tampak sedang menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke. "Udahlah Sas, kali aja dia emang bukan jodohmu tapi jodohku muahahahahahahaha... " Pein digeplak Sasuke dan tewas seketika.

.

"Mungkin acara udah bisa kita mulei lagi yaaahh...Bagaimana Sasuke? Sudah siap?" tanya Deidara yang hanya dijawab "Hn..." oleh Sasuke.

"Okeeee...pertanyaan kelima. Masih sama seperti pertanyaan sebelumnya. Kuis ya ya tidak tidak. Kali ini partnermu adalah Yahiko senpai."

.

Yahiko maju dan duduk dikursi panas lalu langsung berkata "Siap Sasuke?"

"Ya."

"Oke waktu dimulai dari...sekarang!"

.

"Makhluk hidup?"

"Ya"

"Manusia"

"Ya"

"Wanita?" Sasuke mulai was was.

"Tidak" Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Pria?"

"Ya"

"Nama?"

"Bisa jadi"

"Nama panggilan"

"Bisa jadi"

"Gelar?"

"Bisa jadi"

"Sebutan"

"Ya, yaya"

Sasuke mulai was was lagi.

"Dobe?"

"Tidak"

"Baka?"

"Ckckck tidak"

"Teme?"

"Tidak tidak tidak Sasukeeee"

"Jangan bilang status!"

"YAAAA YA YA YAAAAAAAA"

"Bang*at! JOMBLO!"

"YAAAAAAAAAA"

.

.

Ini acara macem apa sih kok pertanyaannya ga mutu gitu. Hinata harus menghentikan ini, kalo ga Sasuke bakal semakin dipermalukan. Ya, dia harus segera menuju studio SC*V sesegera mungkin. Bersabarlah Sasuke. Hinata segera berlari ke kemarnya, mengambil tas kecilnya dan jaket. Kemudian dia pergi ke studio SC*V naik bajaj bajuri.

.

.

Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangan kearah kamera.

"Kenapa Sas?" ucap Jiraiya selaku sutradara.

"Ga kuat. Udahan aja."

"Udahan sama siapa? Jadi kamu minta putus nih?" Pein nanya ga nyambung banget. Pein idup lagi.

"Gue emang udah PUTUS PUAS LU!" Sasuke jongkok di pojokan sambil meratapi nasib.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA, tanpa perlu dihipnotis akhirnya Sasuke mengakui status availablenya. Yah, semuanya akan dikupas disini setajam SILLLLEETTT!"

Penonton bersorak gembira ""JOMBLO dungdungdung JOMBLO dungdungdung dungdungdung. Lu kata nonton bulu tangkis apa?

.

"Ayolah Sas... pertanyaan terakhir deh. Masa udah sampe sini Lu mau nyerah gitu aja. Men or cemen sih Lu?" ejek Itachi yang sukses membuatnya tersungkur seketika.

"Br*ngsekssss! Gue PRIA SEJATI pantang nyerah."

"Tapi kalo pria sejati masa cuma karena diputusin sama cewek jadi mellow gitu sih?" ucap Pein sinis.

Sasuke pundung lagi.

"Udah ah cepetan mulei!" pintanya.

.

.

"Siiippp...3 2 1 mulai..."

"Berhubungan sama mantan?" tanya Sasuke cemas

"Bisa jadi" |Tuh kaaaaaannnnn|

"Hinata?"

"Bisa jadi"

"Terus kalo bukan Hinata siapa lagi. Mantan gue kan cuma dia!"

"Ga tauuuu"

"Huh, kenangan?"

"Bisa jadi"

"Benda?"

"Tidak"

"Peristiwa?"

"Tidak"

"Berhubungan dengan perasaan"

"YA Ya" Sasuke semakin mengkeret.

"Galau"

"Bisa jadi..."

"Kangen?"

"Bisa jadi"

"Marah?"

"Bisa jadi"

"Apaan sih ga jelas banget! Pasti yang jelek-jelek!"

"Bisa jadi"

"Naruto?"

"Tidak"

"Huh...tadi tentang perasaan ya?"

"Ya" perasaan Sasuke mulai ga enak.

"Cemburu?"

"Tidak tidak"

"Masih mengharapkan MANTAN?"

"Bisa jadi bisa jadi!"

"Suuuuuu... GAGAL MOVE ON!"

"IYYYYAAAAAAA..."

Dan Sasuke langsung benar-benar gagal move on seketika.

.

Acara kuis disudahi karena bintang tamunya udah sekarat. Sekarang saatnya HIPNOTIS. Yakh Sasuke akan dihipnotis oleh Kakuzu Kuya, pesulap item yang doyan banget sama duit.

"Kalo Gue ambil dompet Lu, Lu harus tidur. Inget, kalo Gue ambil dompet Lu, Lu tidur. Okeh!" ucap Kakuzu sambil ngiler, ya Uchiha kan kaya, pasti dompetnya tebel.

"Ga mau. Pasti Lu mau nyolong dompet gue kan. Dasar kriminal!"

"Bagi rejeki dong Sas. Itung-itung amal. Lagian kan Gue juga bantu Lu ngeluarin uneg-uneg Lu. Sapa tau setelah ngedengerin uneg-uneg Lu, mantan Lu ngajakin balikan..."

Rasanya Sasuke pengin banget nyekek Kakuzu sampe mampus. Ucapannya ngena banget.

Sasuke mengeluarkan selembar DUIT lima ribuan dan memberikannya pada Kakuzu. Kakuzu bahagia seketika dan dengan cepat memukul tengkuk Sasuke hingga Sasuke pingsan.

"Sasuke, dengar, Lu harus ngejawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan gue dengan jujur. Orang jujur bisa balikan sama mantan."

"Hn..."

"Nama Lu Sasuke Uchiha kan?"

"Hn..."

"Lu bawa duit berapa hari ini?"

"Ngapain Lu nanyain jumlah duit gue? Mau nyolong ya!"

"Kaga cuma mau gue curi. Elu beneran lagi Jomblo"

"Ngapain sih, dari tadi di acara ini bahasnya jomblo jomblo jomblo mulu. Sengaja banget dah."

"Jawab aja..."

"Ga, gue ga jomblo. Emang sih Hinata minta putus, tapi kan gue ga trima. Pacaran aja ga ada yang sepihak, putus juga dong ga ada yang sepihak."

"Emang kenapa Hinata minta putus?"

"Tau tuh. Bego dia...masa cowo cakep kek gini diputusin."

"O... Jadi elu berasa Lu cakep?"

"Iyalah, CORO-CHAN (*author sebelah) aja tau kalo gue cakep. Hinata aja yang bego malah suka sama cowok jerawatan macem Naruto. Sumpah matanya kena bisul kali tuh cewek jadi gak bisa bedain yang bening sama yang karatan." Sasuke mendengus kesal, kakinya dihentak-hentakkan dengan keras ke lantai.

"Maksudnya, Hinata selingkuh gitu?"

"Dibilang selingkuh sih bukan, tapi iya juga sih!" Sasuke emosi.

"Maksudnya apa nih Sas? Elu ngebingungin dah. Ngomong pake bahasa orang normal jangan pake bahasa ORANG JOMBLO gitu dong. Gak semua orang ngerti...".

.

.

Deidara mendekat dan duduk disebelah Sasuke, menyenderkan kepala Sasuke di bahunya "Cup cup cupida cup cup didada. Aih enak aih lagi dicup lagi... cup cup cup jangan sedih Sasu-chan, measih ada Dei kok yang mau jadi pengganti Hina-chan..."

"NAAJJIIIIISSS!" Sasuke mendorong Deidara jauh jauh. Sumpah, begitu sampe rumah Sasuke bakalan mandi kembang tujuh rupa, gelar syukuran tolak bala, malemnya masang lilin trus ngepedh...

.

.

"Terus gimana ceritanya Lu sampe diputusin sama Hinata?" tanya Kakuzu sambil grepe-grepe saku celana Sasuke, mau nyopet.

"Ahnnnn... terus ah...ah...SHIT...lepasin tangan Lu ZU!" seru Sasuke saat sadar dia mengalami pelecehan.

"Biaya grepe-grepe 7ratusrebu Sas, anggep itu bonus dari Gue. Terus gimana ceritanya?"

"Hinata tuh udah pacaran sama Gue 2 bulan. Jumat kemaren Gue minta cium bibir. Dia ga mau. Terus Gue ngambek, tapi dia cuek aja. Gue katain dia cewek kuno, bego, cupu. Ya lah masih untung Gue mau sama dia. Dianya aja yang keterlaluan. Malem minggu Gue sengaja ga apel ke dia. Gue main ke timezone bareng Itachi. Eh disana Gue ketemu sama Hinata. Dia lagi pelukan sama si jerawat itu!" Sasuke menjambak rambut Kakuzu, melampiaskan kekesalannya.

.

.

"L-lepas Sas, ini Gue Kakuzu bukan Naruto. Shit! Gue bakal minta biaya berobat nih."

"Terus Gue maki-maki aja tuh cewek. Gue hajar Naruto ciat ciat ciat" Sasuke memukul Kakuzu "Kek gini nih" Kakuzu ditendang diinjek-injek sama Sasuke.

"Stop stop ini Gue Saaaaaassss! Bukan Narutooooo..."

Sasuke yang udah cape menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian lansung duduk lagi.

"Si Hinata ngebelain tu cowok jelek. Gue diputusin di depan umum. Bayangin tengsin banget kan gue! TENGSIN TENGSIN TENGSIN! Gue dendam banget sama tu cewek. Kalo ketemu mau Gue perkosa aja biar dia kapok!"

"Terus gimana Sas?" tanya Pein semangat.

"Ya udah sih gitu aja."

Krik krik krik krik krik krik hening melanda studio.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA...AAAAAAA...Tuh kan bener Sasuke jomblo!"

Penonton jingkrak-jingkrak kucek-kucek jemur-jemur...

.

.

.

"Sa...Sasu-kun..." suaranya yang lembut mengalun dengan lembut bagaikan cucian yang udah direndem pake molto ulat sekali bilas.

Sasuke terjaga dari tidurnya seketika. Demi apa coba, di depannya kini berdiri kasihnya, wanitanya, pujaan hatinya, pusat dunianya yang udah mutusin dia, sekali lagi sodara-sodara, YANG UDAH MUTUSIN SASUKE.

.

.

"Hime...?"

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Hiks..." isakan mulai keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Tega banget, Sasu-ken t-tega...hiks"

"Hinata...i-ini ga seperti yang kamu kira...A-aku..."

"Hiks hiks...hiks...huaaaaaaaaa... Sasuke jahaaaaaaaatttt. Benci benci benci!"

.

.

Sasuke makin galau...

review kalian bagaikan ciuman dari pacarku...membuatku bahagia...muahahahaha yang review kasih cium :*

yang kasih duit langsung double cium :* :*

Buat para reviewers, aku cantumin nama kalian di fik aku ini muahahahahahahahahaha...

dadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...


	3. SasuHina Galau chap 3

Author : Author dah bangkit nih dari bobo cakepnya...

Sasuke : Iya cepet lu terusin fic lu! Masa kisah cinta gue lu gantungin mulu!

Author : Siapa yang ngegantungin! Lu tu sadar Sas, Lu udah di putusin sama Hinata.

Sasuke : Lha kan elu yang ngarang. ya tinggal bikin gue balikan lagi sama Hinata apa susahnya sih. Hentikan penyiksaan hina dina kaya gitu! elu bikin gue memelas banget!

Author : Gue suka liat lu tersiksa sih! biar lu ngerasain derita para readers yang pastinya **JOMBLO** SAS. Kamu tu harus adil!

author kabur takut dihajar readers... awas jebakan misstypo

Fic ini bergenre humor, di fic ini mungkin storynya akan berpusat sama pasangan Akatsuki SasuHina, author harap kemunculan OOC disini tetap bisa menjadi pemanis Okay, enjoy it!.

Warning : Berhati-hatilah sama kecakepan author yang menyebar dengan borosnya. Patah hati bukan tanggung jawab author.

Pairing : Akatsuki SasuHina.

Disclaimer : Milik Masashi Kishimoto, kalau jadi milik saya isinya penuh sama cerita gaje gabe n isinya cuma foto-foto author muahahahaha

**Thak's To**

Arum Junnie* Yayaya...rencananya emang bikin Sasuke ga bisa balikan sama Hinata...Muahahahaha jadi selalu author datengin orang-orang yang ngerusak suasana romantis mereka...muahahaha...semoga ga kecewa sama chap ini. Review ok

Hirano Lawliet* Udah apdet nih. Tapi lagi ga punya imajina...jadi yahhh gaje deh... ok ejoy it n review ya...

Flowers* Udah dilanjut ini. Kalo mau ketawa tiap hari ayuuukkhh pacaran sama author aja mihihihihi *tengok kanan kiri atas bawah, aman ga ada pacar author...Read n Review ya...

Seta* iya gomeeeeeeennnn... yang ini juga gaje n entahlah author hanya berharap bisa menghibur kamu... jangan lupa review okkkeeehhh...

Yuko* lagi ga punya inspirasi nih...jadi GAJEBO chap ini... kasi saran ya... okeh read n review :*

Lightning* kasih duit aja sinih kalo bingung maaahhh...author ikhlas nerima bener deh suuueeeerr... semoga terhibur n review yaaaa...

Mushi* mana mana mana duitnyaaa... ah boong nih. Kamu salah satu makhluk PHP pasti ya -,-"

Emma* dah apdet nih... tapi kurang greget dah kayanya...author lagi ga punya inspirasi. Makanya Emma dateng dong ke mimpi author biar inspirasi author balik lagi...

Moofstar* Author seneng...kamu bisa nangkep yang itu, mehehehe kalo jelek ya Naruto, kalo ganteng ya author J senyum ganteng. Muahahahaha saweran yaaaa... okey nih udah apdet, reviewnya kasih saran ya...ok

Yomu* author tau yang keren. Author! Author pokoknya author. Apdet nih...enjoy it n review yaaaaa...

Thedy* yang ini juga GAJE hahahaha kan harus kaya kecakepan Author saking cakepnya jadi ga jelas ga bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. J senyum cakep. Read n review lagi ok!

.

.

* * *

okeeyyy ga pake kolor eh lama...

Sekskiprooottt

Sasuke baru saja beranjak untuk mengejar Hinata yang turun dari panggung, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Kakuzu.

"Kita, lagi live Sas! Lu mau acara gue gagal? Lu harus bayar ganti rugi ratusan juta loh." ujar Kakuzu, matanya ijo seketika.

"Gleekkkk…" bukannya apa-apa, papa Fugaku memang orang kaya, tapi dia engga pernah ngasih duit ratusan juta cuma buat jajan anak-anaknya. Yah… uang saku Sasuke aja cuma dua puluh rebu sehari. Papa Fugaku kan menganut aliran PELIT itu sebagian dari IMAN! Penghasilan Sasuke sebagai actor aja dimonitoring sama mami MIKOTO. Ya mau gimana lagi? Mami Mikoto manajernya…. Uang hasil kerja jadi actor ditabung ( kata mami Mikoto nyatanya…. Abis dipake buat arisan kredit panci sama mami Mikoto). Poor….Sasuke.

.

Sasuke ingat pernah membaca buku tentang cara menaklukan hati wanita milik Sai. Yaaaa… buat para Jomblo menahun silakan beli tersedia di **GRANSEKSPEDIA** ingat **KHUSHUS UNTUK JOMBLO MENAHUN**!(caps bold underline penting biar **JOMBLOWERS** liat dengan jelas). Di dalam buku itu di tuliskan cara-cara untuk ngerayu calon gebetan.

.

List pertama, wanita suka kalo dinyanyiin lagu yang romantis. Oke, Sasuke mengambil mic yang entah darimana author juga ga tau.

"Hinata Hyuuga…" ucapnya, ssshhhhh suaranya seksi banget serak-serak basah gimana gitu bikin ga nguatin…kayak suara author SUMPAH!

.

.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, ia berhenti seketika.

"Satu satu…..aku sayang kamu….dua dua juga cinta kamu….satu dua tig.."

" Satu dua tiga, SAYANG UDAH PUTUS…" Sasuke melotot saat Itachi mengambil alih micnya dan seenaknya saja melanjutkan nyanyiannya…

Kalo kayak gini udah ga ada harepan dah buat Sasuke, noh liat Hinata disana mukanya udah merah padem… NGEMBEK dia ehhh ngambek maksud author.

.

"Satu dua tiga…AKU CARI YANG LAIN!" Pein ikut menimpali. Hidan ikut menyahut "satu dua tiga aku mau MOVE ON…."

Hinata berbalik berjalan kearah Sasuke.

"Hime…" Sasuke bahagia seketika, nyangka kalo Hinata bakal balik, lari kepelukannya, elus elus cipok cipok kangen dan kisah cinta mereka berlanjut tapi…."PLLLAAAKKHH!" bogem mentah eh tamparan dari Hinata mendarat cepat di pipi mulus Sasuke. Abis nampar Sasuke, Hinata langsung lari ninggalin Sasuke sambil nangis jejeritan…."SASUKE JAHAT!"

Sementara itu Sasuke diam di tempat bengong…megangin pipinya…mukanya memerah…menahan amarah. "BANGSAAAAAAAAAADDDDDHHH!"

"Bugh"

"Auch.." Pein mengaduh.

"Dukh"

"Waks" Itachi nyungsep ke paceran *di studio kaga ada paceran…terserah author lah.

"Geedubraaak"

"Waddaww" Jiraiya ketendang sama Deidara yang dilempar sama Sasuke

"Plakh…" dan Sasukepun ngamuk…..

.

.

Kata bijak hari ini "Jangan mengusik orang yang sedang move on"

.

.

Sasuke bingung, harus berbuat apa dia biar Hinata mau maafin terus mau balikan lagi sama dia.

Semua cara udah di coba.

List kedua dari buku **KHUSHUS UNTUK JOMBLO MENAHUN**! yaitu bikin tulisan "Hime Maafin Sasu ya!" ala Marwan udah. Malah di bikin jadi poster pake kardus indomie di tempel di tembok sama pager rumah Hinata.

Eh yang ada malah Sasuke di geplak Hiashi. Kalo kek gini bisa jadi cerita roman Kasih Tak Sampainya Mara Rusli…itu loh Siti Nurunrok sama Syamsyul Himayat… Yang kisah cintanya ga direstui camer itu, yang terus kekasih tercinta dijodohin sama lelaki tua bau bangke itu.

Ya bedanya sih disini bukan lelaki tua bau bangke tapi lelaki item jelek jerawaten, si NARTO itu, Naruto maksud author. Loh padahal niat Sasuke kan baik, minta maaf sekalian kasih warna-warni di rumah Hiashi. Masa punya rumah dari jaman Belanda warnanya cetnya itu-itu aja, putih kusem? Hidup itu penuh warna-warni kan…apalagi kalau ada Hinata telanjang di sampingnya…pasti-pasti warna-warni (*author dan para readers yang pastinya **JOMBLOMEN **nosebleed seketika)

.

Bikin konferensi pers. Bilang kalau Sasuke masih sangat super duper mencintai Hinata. Dan berharap cinta suci mereka (* cih author gak yakin! Cinta mereka tuh dikotori rated M di panpik panpik yang dibikin sama author-author otak BEJAADDD Bin MESUUMMBBHH. Termasuk gue.) bisa kembali terjalin. FG Sasuke langsung berseru menentang Sasuke. Ya eaakklaahh…. Sasuke available itu bagaikan pembagian sembako gratis di kampung author. Sama-sama ditunggu diharapkan dan direbutin terus di peluk di cipok di grepe-grepe eh, salah itu mah kerjaannya CORO-CHAN(author sebelah) ….

.

Ga yakin sama buku itu lagi, Sasuke bela-belain belajar gombal sama Jiraiya, eh tapi yang ada malah Hinata nangis trus nggampar Sasuke lagi.

"Hime…kau bagaikan bel pulang sekolah….sa…." "PLAAKKH"

Gombalan Sasuke terputus oleh tamparan dari Hinata. "Hiks…t-tegaaaaaa…. Hiks… A-aku..aku kan ga pernah teriak-teriak kaya bel pulang. Sasu ngatain aku cerewet gitu. Sasu jahaaaatt!" terus Hinata lari sambil mewek.

"Ma-sama…selalu kutunggu….." Poor Sasuke….seandainya Hinata tau kelanjutannya, ga mungkin ada tanda merah di pipi Sasuke kan yaaa?

.

Gombal part two.

"Hime…..dirimu bagaikan … darah yang ada dalam tubuhku….tanp-…."

"PLAAAKKKH"(gamparan part two) "Sasu kejam, ngatain Hinata bau amiss!" teriak Hinata setelah bikin cap di pipi Sasuke.

"pamu aku ga bisa idup…."

.

Atau gombal part three yang juga gagal.

"Nata-chan…." Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tajam dan sukses membuat Hinata merona seketika. 'Kali ini pasti berhasil.' ucap Sasuke dalem hati. Ya…ngeliat respon Hinata yang malu-malu meong gitu memunculkan banyak spekulasi positif kan?

"Y-ya…Sasu-kun?" ucap Hinata sambil menatap malu-malu pada Sasuke. _'Pasti mau minta balikan nih…Pasti bakal minta maaf trus nembak gue deh' _pikir Hinata.

"Dirimu bagaikan lobang hidung untukku….t-…." ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh Naruto yang datang tiba-tiba. "Tempat dimana upil-upil asin imutku berada! Ya kan Sasuke, Lu pasti mau bilang gitu kan?"

"BUAAAGGGGHHHH!" kali ini bukan gamparan yang mendarat di pipi Sasuke, tapi bogem mentah dari Hinata.

"Aku benci Sasu! Cukup! Dari kemarin Sasu ngata-ngatain Hinata melulu. Hinata salah apa sama Sasu? Hinata benci Sasu! BENCI BENCI BENCI!"

Hinata langsung melengos kemudian ninggalin Sasuke yang melongo.

"Tanpamu aku ga bisa bernafas….." ckckckckck poor Sasuke. Naruto cuma cengengesan sambil bilang "Oh gue salah nebak dong Sas? Sorry ya." udah gitu doang.

"BANGSAAAADDDHH LU!" cukup, kesabaran Sasuke udah abis. Gara-gara si Jerawatan ini, dia dan Hinata putus. Gara-gara si Jerawatan ini juga dia gagal balikan sama Hinata. MISSION FAILED.

"Gyaaaaa…..sorry….sorry Sas…" Naruto langsung kabur begitu melihat Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan tangan mengepal kuat…jangan lupa efek efek api amaterasu sebagai bagroundnya.

"GA ADA AMPUN BUAT LU!"

.

Atau ketika Sasuke berdiri di depan pager rumah Hinata dibawah gerimis senja ala-ala Vidi Aldiano di video klip cemburu menguras dompet.

Hinata mengintip dari celah jendela, tersentuh dan MELAS liat Sasuke. Demi apa coba! Si Sasuke yang stoic itu rela ujan-ujanan sambil nyanyi lagune Vidi.

Hinata bimbang...dia beranjak dari jendela kamarnya dan kemudian memutuskan mengambil payung. "CKLEK..."pintu rumah Hinata dibuka sama Hinata.

"Hime..." Sasuke sumringah liat Cintanya Kasihnya Belahan Dadanya eh belahan jiwanya maksud author, akhirnya keluar juga.

.

"BYYYUUUUURRRR!"

"GUUUOOOBBBLLOOOGGGG LU CHI!" teriak Sasuke saat tiba-tiba Itachi mengguyur seember air padanya. "PAKE SHOWER AJA BEGO!"

"Mehehehe sorry Sas. Biar lebih dramatis. Abis kalo pake shower lu ga basah-basah sih. Segala sesuatu itu ga boleh dilakuin setengah-setengah kaannn..." Itachi nyengir.

Oh...bukan hujan beneran ternyata.

Hinata syok liat Sasuke mencak-mencak sambil memaki Itachi. dia ga nyangka Sasukenya yang selalu ramah baik hati lembut sopan santun doyan cipok-cipok grepe-grepe tiba-tiba berubah jadi begitu kasar. "Hiks..." Hinata terisak, dia kecewa kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya dengan keras.

Sasuke cengo, "HUATCHOOOOOO" dan seminggu ke depan dia demam. Sementara itu, Itachi cuma mesem-mesem ga jelas, merencanakan hal busuk lainnya mungkin...

.

.

"Tek tek tek…tek tek tektektek"

"Brisik Sas! Ngetik sms ga usah pake urat!" teriak Itachi yang merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan Sasuke. Sasuke cuma "Hn" dan tetep ngelanjutin kegiatannya.

Jengah akan sikap Sasuke, Itachi berjalan menghampirinya. "Lagi ngapain sih? Sms Hina-chan apa?"

"Kepo banget sih Lu! Makanya Lu cari pacar biar ga iri terus sama gue!"

"Haaa…..Lha elu kan juga sama. Sama-sama **JOMBLO** kaya gue. Kan Lu udah diputusin, digamparin, ditolak mentah-mentah sama Hinata! Janga bilang Lu lupa sama status ke-**JOMBLO**an Lu yah?"

Sasuke nyungsep, merana mengingat kata-kata terakhir Hinata.

_"Aku benci Sasu! Cukup! Dari kemarin Sasu ngata-ngatain Hinata melulu. Hinata salah apa sama Sasu? Hinata benci Sasu! BENCI BENCI BENCI!"]_

Ulangi lagi…

_"Dari kemarin Sasu ngata-ngatain Hinata melulu. Hinata salah apa sama Sasu? Hinata benci Sasu! BENCI BENCI BENCI!"_

Dan terus berulang-ulang kata-kata tersebut nongol di otak Sasuke.

_"Hinata benci Sasu! BENCI BENCI BENCI!"_

Biar lebih tegas.

**_"Hinata benci Sasu! BENCI BENCI BENCI!"_**

"Arrrrrrrggggghhhhh" teriak Sasuke frustasi.

.

Itahchi segera menyambar handphone Sasuke melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan Sasuke dari tadi. Dan *o* ternyata Sasuke lagi ngestalk twiiternya Hinata. Ckckckckck miris amat kisah cinta Lu Sas…

.

.

Itachi mengeluarkan selebaran yang di dapatkannya dari Hidan. Nih Sas, mungkin pas buat Lu."

"Apaan tuh? Tagihan utang punya Lu?"

"Sembarangan. Masa gue punya utang! Baca aja, disitu ada jalan keluar buat masalah percintaan Lu." ucap Itachi dengan gaya sok bijak.

"Hn…" Sasuke meraih kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

"Yang bener aja. Masa kek ginian Lu kasih ke gue!"

"Ga ada salahnya dii coba kan Sas… Melet Hinata maksud Gue." Itachi nyengir lebar. "Embah Oro tu hebat loh!" lanjutnya.

"APA!" Sasuke teriak kaget sama ucapan Itachi.

"Iya, Embah Oro! Dukun santet itu Sas. Sekarang dia buka MALpraktek pelet melet. Lu coba aja dah. Kali aja rejekimu sama Embah Oro." ucap Itachi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk selebaran yang ada pada Sasuke.

Di selebaran itu tertulis Embah Oro ahli santet membuka KIOS baru di Mall Taman Lawang. Embah Oro juga membuka konsultasi Peledh memeledh. Ingat yang ini khusus untuk para jomblo menahun dan para mantan yang gagal move on. Sekali lagi lupa dibold sama caps sama underline.

.

***KHUSUS BUAT PARA JOMBLO MENAHUN DAN PARA MANTAN YANG GAGAL MOVE ON! TEMPAT TERBATAS. HUBUNGI PIN BB:****3M84H020 SEGERA,**

** BUAT BIKIN JANJI KONSULTASI.***

Sasuke mengenyritkan alis, gak yakin sama info macem ginian. Logikanya menolak hal-hal yang absurd macem ini ya kayak muka **NARUTO** si jerawatan sialan itu, absurd ga jelas item bolong-bolong abstrak ga nyata bagaikan orbs, brenjul sana brenjul sini kek jalan Jakarta-Jawa (tengoklah Tasik Ciamis Wanareja Sidareja de el el). Ilmu pengetahuan udah semakin maju masa masih percaya dukun.

.

Oke kalo dulu cinta di tolak dukun bertindak, taun kemarin cinta di tolak, ya bikin **DIA BERANAK**! Taun ini cinta di tolak cukup apdet status. Yakkkkaan…. Ya kan ya kan ya kan. Langsung buru-buru bikin status galau, mension mensionan sebar-sebar keavailablelan berharap habis galau terbitlah move on. Berharap ada yang minat jadi gebetan baru ya kan ya kan terus bisa pamer sama mantan, biar mantan, sekali lagi **MANTAN SIALAN** itu nyesek trus nangis jejeritan terus minta balikan terus kamu tolak. Terus kamu pulang mencak-mencak sendirian kenapa nolak mantanmu, nyesel. Ngajak ketemuan besok, eh ternyata pas ketemuan mantan Lu dateng sama pacar barunya. IYA KAN PASTI PERNAH GITU KAN! Ini pengalaman author…mana pengalamanmu?. Oke abaikan.

.

Sasuke berpikir ga ada salahnya dicoba. Toh Embah Oro emang udah terkenal jenius dalem ilmu persantetan. Ga menutup kemungkinan kalo urusan pelet juga bakalan top cer kan?

Okeh, Sasuke menatap mantap ke selebaran yang diacungkannya tinggi-tinggi. Tunggu aku Hinata…jiaaahh…

.

Dan disinilah dia, berdiri bengong diantara para banci yang sibuk rebutan grepe-grepe dia.

"Minggir, minggir. Ish jangan colek gue! Bangsadddhh! Gue masih normal!" teriak Sasuke frustasi, sepertinya dia ga bakal bisa lepas dari makhluk perempuan berbulu kaki ini secara udah dua jam dia terkurung di situ. Ya di situ di Taman Lawang, dia, Sasuke Uchiha yang berniat konsultasi ke Embah Oro, kejebak macet. Banyak rintangan yang harus dia hadapi demi mendapatkan kembali cintanya. Bersabarlah Hinata….Sasuke akan segera memeletmu. Hinata bersin, umbel muncrat seketika.

.

"Sasu…Un….Dei kangen banget mumuuumuuuu…" Deidara monyongin bibir berharap dicipok Sasuke.

"NajiiiiSSSS. Ngapain Lu disini!" Sasuke menjauhkan diri dari cipokan maut Deidara.

"Dei selalu ada di tempat di mana Saskeeehh ada cyiiiiiiin…." ucapnya sambil terus berusaha menjangkau Sasuke, mendepak wanita-wanita berjenggot lainnya yang ikut ngerubutin Sasuke.

.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar pernyataan Deidara. Jangan-jangan yang selama ini jadi stalkernya Sasuke, si makhluk banci ini. Yang nyebarin foto Sasuke lagi e'e dari mulai buka bokser, ngeden, ngupil sembari menikmati bunyi plung plung plung…dan muka leganya pas cemplungan terakhir terdengar ituuuuu, itu jangan-jangan Deidara yang moto terus nyebarin.

Terus yang nyebarin foto Sasuke yang lagi korek-korek kotoran kuku kaki terus Sasuke endus-endus itu Deidara juga? Yang post foto pas Sasuke kecemplung comberan, pas Sasuke lagi nyabutin bulu ketek, pas Sasuke digampar Hinata kemarin….ituuuu…

"FAAAAKKKKKKK...!" (fuck) teriak Sasuke frustasi sambil menendang Deidara jauh-jauh. Poor Deidara, dia gak tau apa-apa dan ga ngelakuin apa-apa jadi korban keganasan Sasuke. Sementara itu, nun jauh disana, Itachi mesem-mesem ga jelas, puas sama hasil jepretannya tadi pagi. Kita intip sedikit, oh rupanya foto Sasuke yang lagi tidur ngiler sambil ngemut jari yang udah di kasih upil sama Itachi, ya upil Itachi…bayangin bayangin.

.

Usai nendang Deidara, Sasuke mengambil dompetnya. "Nih….nih duit nih" Sasuke lambai-lambain duit serebuan kemudian melemparnya jauh-jauh dari dia. Para banci langsung lari ngejar tu duit, rebutan sampe sobek. Sasuke ga menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Wuuusss dengan kecepatan 100kilocintaperhinata Sasuke lenyap.

.

"Tok..tok..tok.." Sasuke mengetuk sebuah ruangan yang serba hitam di pojokan Mall. "Misi…"

"Sreeekkk" pintu otomatis terbuka. Sasuke sontak mundur menjauhi pintu. Heran…_'Keren udah pake pintu otomatis rupanya' _puji Sasuke tulus. Dia memasuki ruangan yang gelap gulita.

"M…misi Embah… Saya Sasuke..yang kemarin nelpon." ucapnya pada seseorang diujung ruangan.

"Hn… Gue tau kok. Elu pasti mau minta Gue buat melet si Hinata kan?" ujar seorang lelaki yang seumuran dengan Sasuke yang lagi nyalain korek api, mo nyalain lilin biar sedikit terang mungkin.

"Lu sapa? Mana Embah Oro?" ucap Sasuke sewot.

.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA

review kalian penyemangatku


End file.
